Magical moon a new start
by saddestangel15
Summary: Edward left bella three days before she became a witch. chaos occured and the cullens become bellas innocent. Stephanie meyer owns characters
1. prologue

**Magical Moon a New Start**

I am a itch a charmed one to be exact. I am also the most powerful witch in the universe. Many have tried to kill me but they always fail. It has been six months and one week from my monstrous birthday. Six months and 3 days since the love of my life "HE" left me alone, crying, and broken on the forest floor without caring since to him I was only a distraction. It has been exactly six months since I received my full powers. And I now have to use them to save the family that broke my heart and only used me as their entertainment. Excuse me I forgot to introduce myself. Well my name is Isabella Marie Swan but please refer to me as Bella. I moved from phoenix to Forks in order to life with my father. I don't regret the decision. My ex is a vampire. My former sister and best friend was Alice. My old family were the Cullens .And my recent best friend is a werewolve how more exciting can life get.?


	2. Goodbye

** Magical Moon a New Start**

**Goodbye: Bella's p.o.v**

** It has been three days since the incident with Jasper.**

**Edward had been acting cold and distant with me almost if he didn't want to be with me as if he didn't love me at all anymore.**

**He probably misses Alice since she left with jasper the day of my birthday and I made Edward stay with me that night so he probably didn't get to say goodbye.**

**Today was the same as it has been since then.**

**He barely looked at me or talked to me.**

**He walked me to my truck without saying a word I wasn't going to leave without a smile from him.**

**I was about to ask him if he wanted to got o my house today but he beat me to it.**

**"Is it alright if I go to your house today?" to say I was surprised is an understatement. "Of course you could come, but I have to stop by the post office first to send a package to my mom."**

**He smiled my favorite smile but it didn't reach his eyes.**

**"I'll take it for you and I will beat you to your house."**

**He always offered to help and of course I had no doubt he would in fact get there before me even with the small detour on the way.**

**"Okay I guess I will see you there."**

**Once I parked, Edward was at my side helping me get out. He took my books, but put them back on my seat. He seemed anxious.**

**Let's go for a walk in the woods shall we?"**

**Before I could even answer me, he grabbed my hand and started walking into the forest. He stopped once he reached a small clearing and turned to face me. His face was cold and his butterscotch eyes held absolute no emotion. "Bella we are leaving." Wait what? "By we you mean?" I didn't think that his face cold look colder than it already was but some how it did. I was already dreading the answer from the expression on his face. "By we I mean me and my family?" he paused. Did that mean he wasn't going to take me along? Was this his way of breaking up with me? My face must have been easy to read. "Bella I don't want you to come with me. You don't belong with me or my family." I could feel the words entering my brain. How could he say that I loved him and he loved me. Wait loved; did that mean he doesn't love me anymore? "You do…n't want me to go with you? What is it exactly that you want me to know" Thank god my voice only cracked once. I just needed to know the truth no matter how bad it was.**

**"No don't. You need to understand that I can't be with you when I don't love you. I never loved you. It would be unfair to both of us." He paused. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until I tasted the salt in my tears. This just couldn't be happening. "What do you mean you never loved me?! Why did you make me believe you did? I at least deserve to know the truth." I finished in a whisper but I knew he had heard me. "You knew to much. Then you discovered the truth and we wanted to make sure you wouldn't say anything before we left. It was quite easy actually and very entertaining to see you actually believing that I could ever fall in love with a human like you. Even Jessica looks better. He chuckled. He had used me. They all had. I wish I could stop these stupid tears from falling. He had no right to see me crying over his actions. My weak knees gave out on me and I sank to the forest floor. Broken and all he did was laugh at me. I always knew it was too good to be true, but I never wanted to fully acknowledge the truth. "But before I go Bella I want you to make me a promise even though I have no right but I am asking it for Charlie and all the people that do love you. He paused unsure of what to say. He was right he had no right to ask of nothing from me after that he did. "I want you to promise to not do anything dangerous or risky. Do your best in keeping yourself save." He probably thought I would kill myself over him. I would never do anything so stupid.**

**"You're right you know" he looked confused and a little sad before his features turned cold again. "You have no right to ask anything from me, but I promise I will do my best to keep myself safe and away from danger. Is that all you have to say?"**

**God just get this over with so he could leave and I could cry in peace. "No just one more thing before I leave. In return to your vow I promise you to make sure you never see me again in your life. It would be like me or my family never existed. That promise I fully intend on keeping." Please let me wake from this nightmare. Please let me be dreaming and that I would wake soon. But no I just got to end this before I beg him to stay with me. "If that is all then there is nothing else to do but say goodbye before you leave and I will hold you up to your promise hoping you keep true to your word." I have no idea where I got the strength from but I did and for that I am truly grateful.**

**"Goodbye Isabella."**

**"Goodbye Edward please say goodbye to the rest of your family for me." With that he left, running deeper into the forest towards his home and his family. He didn't even apologize for what he did.**

**I don't know how long I stayed there crying but once I saw the sun setting I decided to go home, for Charlie I do not and never will give up on life but I do give up on love. It only took me ten minutes to reach my house. To my surprise I saw a lot of the people from La Push with Charlie looking really worried. I guess it was later than I had thought. "Hey dad what's going on?" As soon as he turned to look at me he instantly looked relieved. "Oh thank god! Bella do you know how worried I was? I was just about to go out looking for you." He had tears in his eyes I vowed that I would do everything I could for him to never see me sad or depressed. My dad loved me and didn't deserve to see like that. "Sorry dad I just lost track of time if not I would have been here early. You shouldn't have worried." He gave me a sad look before turning back to the people and telling them they could go home. Billy looked a little happy, he probably heard of the departure of the Cullen family.**

**Once we were inside Charlie, kept looking at me like expecting me to faint. I couldn't take his stare. "Dad what's wrong?" He frowned at me. "Bella do you know the Cullen family left today? They are not coming back Bells, I'm sorry." Oh I guess every one knew before me. "Yeah dad I know, he told me today after school. We broke up." He looked on the verge of tears I just couldn't handle looking at him. "Dad do you think you could handle diner? I'm not feeling so well um I guess I'm going to bed okay. Goodnight dad, I love you." With that I made my way upstairs. "Love you to Bells and I always will night sweetie. I quickly went to my room and looked at my photo album. All the pictures of him and his family were gone even the gifts they gave me. I cried myself to sleep tonight.**

**I did it. It took me three days of preparing myself to break her heart but I accomplished it. It broke my heart to see how easily she believed me. The only thing keeping me from telling her that all I had said was a lie that I really loved was the fact that this was better for her. That I was putting her life in danger and taking her life away. She deserved to fall in love and have a normal happy family. There is absolutely no turning away now. I took the pictures of me and my family from her photo album and hid them under her floor board in her room. I also took the ones she was going to send her mother. Those I am keeping so I will always have an image of her even though I have a perfect memory. She doesn't want to ever see me again, but** it is for the best. Goodbye my one and only love. I will never forget you Isabella.

**Heyguys the next chapter is when bella turns into a witch and i hope the story gets better and please review andgive me some tips love ya **


	3. author note

hey guys sorry i havent updated

but i do plan on continuing with my story its just that i am on vacation in mexico and i havent brought my computer

once i get home ill update promise

i appreciate the reviews i have recieved thank you


	4. I

I'm a what?!

It has been two days since "he" left

Me. I try my best to act as if his

Departure hadn't affected me. I only

Cry at night so that no one sees my

Pain. I have been waking up in the

Middle of the night from the same

Nightmare of him leaving and making

Fun of me while I tried to go after him.

Luckily my screams are muffled by

My pillow so Charlie doesn't here

Them.

This morning I woke feeling a

Little angry but also like if I was

Floating, light weighted. Since today

Was a Saturday Charlie doesn't work

And was planning on going to La Push

To go fishing with his best friend Billy

Black. I was looking forward to

Crying while he was gone.

As soon as I finished getting

Ready I went downstairs to get

Breakfast for me and my dad, I made a

Batch of chocolate chip pancakes and

A side of hash brown for us. I barely

Heard my dad coming down the stairs

Already dressed for his fishing trip.

"Mmm. Smells delicious you really

Outdone your self this time." He sat

Down and we ate in silence, but I

Could tell there was something he

Wanted to say. "So um Bella I was

Wondering if you wanted me to stay

Here with you in case you wanted to

Talk about what happened or if you

Maybe wanted to go with me to La

Push. I think it would do you some

Good to get out of the house and get

Some fresh air. It's up to you." I

Really tried to suppress the anger that

Was slowly rising in me. "Dad its

Okay you don't have to stay here with

Me."

I said in the calmest voice I could

Muster. "Bella how can you possibly

Say things are fine?! You have to get

Things off your chest!" "Dad I have no

Idea of what you are talking about." I

Was really angry at this time and I

Could see his own anger rising.

"BELLA! You can't just ignore what

Happened with Edward!" I flinched

When he mentioned his name. "I

Really think you should go to a

Therapist. I know you are having a

Hard time with it but it would really

Help you if you opened up to

Somebody and talked." I couldn't hold

In my anger anymore. It was shocking

To here my own father suggesting I go

To a mental doctor. "Dad! I don't and

Will not go to a therapist. I don't have

Any problems right now! Stay out of

My life!!" I throw my hands in the air

What I didn't expect was the

Microwave exploding. That is

Something you definitely don't see

Everyday. "Umm. Dad what just happened?"

"Well Bella all I can think of an

explanation is that you are a witch and

that your powers were unbounded by

your grandmother and that if you

don't control your emotions we will

have to buy a new house." All I could

do was stare at him with wide eyes

and mouth hanging open. Was this

some type of joke or something?

"Honestly Bella how can you not

believe that you are a witch but you

believe in vampires and hang out with

them?'' If he thought that his

explanation made sense he was dead

wrong. How in the world did Charlie

know about vampires? Unless Billy

told him in an attempt for him to

separate me from as if that

was necessary. I still have no idea

how he was telling me this with a

straight face and he was so calm.

"Dad seriously what are you talking

about? I honestly thought you knew

better than to believe in vampires and

witches. They are not real."

"Bella you are a terrible liar. I know

that the Cullens were vegetarian

vampires. I'm not going to say that I

approve of your relationship but I did

see that you two loved each other very

much." I hadn't even noticed I was

crying. I wanted to tell him how

wrong he was about Edward loving

me. I was only his distraction from

the boredom of living here and repeat

the process of acting as a human. He

only used me for his entertainment

just as his family had. The only one

that was ever honest with me was

Rosalie she always hated me and

maybe Jasper he never got near me.

I wasn't in a mood to argue anymore

and I was starving. "Dad why don't

we discuss this after breakfast. I am

seriously hungry and I know you must

too." He laughed and I could tell that

That I was correct.

"_How can she believe in vampires but _

_she cannot believe in witches or _

_magic? She should have immediately _

_accepted the fact once I told her. How _

_could she not trust me her own _

_father?" _**Wow now I was hearing **

**voices too. It sounded a lot like **

**Charlie but he was chewing and his **

**lips weren't moving. Huh maybe he **

**was right and I needed to go to a **

**psychiatrist. "**_I should probably call Billy about not going fishing with__him today." _** "its okay dad we can talk **

**about that stuff when you get back **

**from fishing. I really don't want to **

**ruin your plans for the weekend."**

**I really didn't want to have this talk **

**with him. It is just too unbelievable **

**for witches to exist especially me **

**being one. Come on weren't they **

**supposed to have green skin have a **

**cat and have warts all over there **

**face along with a big pointy nose?**

"_Wow Bella must have read my mind to know about me calling Billy I wonder if she is hearing me right now. Hey Bella breakfast was really delicious today. Thank you."_

"**It was no problem dad. Really I **

**am glad you enjoyed it, But no I am **

**not able to read your mind. I have **

**no idea where you got that from." It **

**was impossible for me to read **

**minds only vampires that have that **

**gift are able to. "Okay Bella if you **

**say that you cannot read my mind **

**then how did you know what I was **

**thinking right now? because I know **

**that I wasn't speaking out loud."**

**Okay maybe I am not the only one **

**who has to see the doctor he must **

**have not noticed that he was **

**talking. How else would I have? **

**heard him? It is just common sense.**

"**Okay Bella how about we try **

**something so that you can believe **

**what I am telling you?" I had **

**nothing against in proving his **

**craziness wrong today. "Okay what**

**are we going to do?" "First of all **

**look at me especially my lips then**

**tell me if you were able to hear me. **

**Got it?" I **nodded** I really just**

**wanted to get it over with. **_"Hey _

_Bella did I tell you that I bought a _

_house and that we should start _

_packing so that we could be moved by _

_the end of this week or hopefully next _

_weekend?" _**"No dad you never told **

**me. But why are we moving we are **

**just fine here." I did want to move I **

**wanted to forget that "HE" was in **

**my room sleeping on the same bed **

**as me. I can still smell his heavenly **

**was still strong in my room **

**especially on my bed and pillows **

**but I couldn't think of any reasons **

**why he would have wanted to move. **

"**Bella what did you notice when **

**you heard me?" Charlie's voice **

**brought me out of my pondering. **

**Honestly I didn't see his lips **

**moving but I did hear him. "Dad **

**your lips didn't move but yea I **

**heard you and you still didn't **

**answer my question." **

"_We need to move because some very_

_special people are going to move in_

_with us and they would help you with _

_your powers and yes Bella I am not _

_speaking out loud right now you are _

_reading my thoughts. Do you believe _

_me know?" _**As much as I wanted to**

**deny it he was right. His lips were **

**not moving and no sound came **

**from them. I was reading his mind **

**even though that did sound really **

**crazy. I just didn't understand how **

**that was possible. I voiced my **

**concerns to him hoping that he**

**could explain what was happening **

**to me but mostly I was wishing this **

**was a bad dream and that I would **

**wake up soon. "Well Bella it seems **

**that mind reading is one of your **

**powers . I am not really surprised **

**to see that you have more that one **

**though and I am sure we still have **

**more to discover." I had no choice **

**to believe him now. It was the only **

**explanation that seemed correct. **

**Ugh at least I don't have to go to **

**the doctor any more.**

_**Hey guys sorry for taking so long but yeah. I hope you like this chapter and that it wasn't too long I decided to break this chapter into two or three parts that should be up in one or two weeks hopefully. Please leave your reviews. Love you all**_


	5. what more is there?

What more is there?

After Charlie left to Billy's I began packing our belongings. According to Charlie the only thing we needed was what we wanted the most. I only had to pack my book s, cds, and my favorite outfits, so it didn't take me long to finish. We were not selling this house, we were just not going to live in it anymore, but it was still Charlie's house.

It was when I was preparing myself some lunch that I discovered my third power, the ability to freeze things. I, being the clumsy person that I am, dropped my glass of juice. As I tried to catch, it had suddenly stopped in mid-air. Confused, I grabbed the cup and placed it on the counter, before I tried how to make things move again. I tried for about ten minutes before I got frustrated and threw my arms in the air, just like I had earlier with the microwave, but instead time unfroze. Once I realized what had happened, I spent the rest of the afternoon practicing my new power. I think I got a pretty good handle on it. At least nothing else exploded.

It was a little over six when I ran out of ways to practice my powers and I had noticed I had some grocery shopping to do. I made a list of what was needed and headed out to the Thriftway. It only took me about twenty minutes to get there and I noticed that the parking lot almost looked empty except for about ten cars. I had forgotten all about my ability to read minds, since I was alone most of the day, but as soon as I entered the store, I heard my name being called in an almost worshipping whisper.

I turned my head in the direction from where I heard it, but the only person in my view was Mike Newton and he wasn't near me. I really wished I could have blocked him out, he a very perverted imagination.

Mike's fantasy_: We were in his room discussing a class project, when I put my hand on his thigh and started inching higher towards his crotch. "So Mike, don't you think we should take a break?" I was biting my lip and looking at him though my eyelashes. Mike was giving me what was supposed to be a sexy grin as I finally reached his crotch. "Well, Bella if you don't want to work anymore, I am sure I could show you a good time." He ripped my shirt open and tossed me onto his bed. He was about to take his pants off when he heard his mom's voice._

That was simply disturbing. Thank god his mom interrupted his fantasy before I hurled. Though I was curious as to how mind reading work, I decided to listen to what the people were thinking about

Lauren: _Ugh! Look at that stupid slut Swan. I don't understand what people saw in her, she is just so plain and boring. Ugh gross. _

Gee, thanks for that boast in confidence Lauren!

Jessica_: Damn what is he doing here? I can't I have a day without seeing her hideous face? I don't understand what Hot, sex on legs Cullen ever saw in her._

And Jessica was really supposed to be my friend?

Mind-reading can be so helpful in picking friends. I made a mental note to stop talking to Jessica once I went back to school. I loaded the groceries into my truck and drove home. I was contemplating buying a new, faster car when I noticed three cars in the drive-way.

I checked to see if anyone was in the cars, but they were all empty. I walked inside and straight into the kitchen to put the groceries away. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so I thought nothing of the cars parked outside.

As soon as I was finished putting the stuff away, I heard a noise coming from my room. I thought I was imagining it so I ignored it. Then I noticed that I could hear thought inside the house, I started heading towards the stairs, but before I could make it I was tackled to the ground.

Sorry it took so long to update. Ive just been busy with school and my family lately.

I own nothing.


	6. What the hell?

I own noting. I wanted to give the Cullen a reason for leaving Alaska.

What the hell?

Edward's p.o.v

It's been about two days since I joined my family in Alaska. They were all hiding their thoughts but it was obvious they were all sad except for Rosalie. Emmet was oddly quiet; he wasn't making any jokes or playing videogames. Carlisle was already beginning to work in the local hospital and Esme was still making arrangements to our new home. Jasper kept away from the others and was mostly in his room, but he kept apologizing and blaming himself for what had happened at Bella's party. It wasn't his fault but he continued to blame himself. Alice was in her room with Jasper, she wasn't in the mood for shopping.

I too kept apart from the family. I wasn't mad at them, but I really needed time for myself, to drown myself in pity and sadness. It had barely been two days and I was already missing Bella like crazy. I really don't think I'll manage long without seeing her, but I would try my hardest to give her a shot at a normal life. I could just imagine how cute Bella's babies would be, with her wide melted-chocolate eyed and her beautiful silky Mahoney hair. I couldn't help not to think about her, she consumed my every thought.

It was around mid-day when the Denali coven came for a visit. I knew it was rude, but I didn't go down to greet them. I wasn't in the mood to interact with them, especially with Tanya. She couldn't get the hint that I wanted nothing with her. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't ugly but no vampire was unattractive. She had strawberry blond hair and the same topaz eyes as we did; I never paid attention to her body. The only body I paid attention to was Bella's. Bella had ivory skin that contrasted amazingly with her hair. A nice tight ass that guest begged to be spanked and worshipped. Narrow hips that fit perfectly in my hands, and a flat stomach that any girl would be jealous of. And then her breasts. God her breasts made my mouth water. They were the perfect size, not too big but not too small. They looked round and firm, what I wouldn't give to squeeze the in my hands or to taste them.

By the time the family left to go hunting, I was hard and in pain, aching for release. I hoped into my shower and let the thoughts of Bella consume me once again while I jacked-off. I had become a master of jacking-off after meeting Bella, but I couldn't help feel guilty doing it today. It felt like I was violating her.

I had been so caught up in my own thoughts, that I hadn't notice I had company waiting in my room. I had stepped out of the bathroom only dressed in my towel not expecting anyone. Tanya was waiting for me, starring at me from across the room. "Hello Edward. Long time no see."

I couldn't decipher her thoughts; she had gotten good at blocking me. "Hello Tanya. It's good to see you." I was nervous at being in the same room as her in only a towel. She had devious smirk on her face and she began to stalk forward. "Tanya, would you mind waiting down in the living room while I change?" Her only reply was to move closer to the door. I sighed with relief that she wasn't going to be difficult. It took me completely off guard when she pounced on me, knocking us both onto my bed. "Well, Edward I hope you don't mind if I just enjoy the show. I plan on enjoying it thoroughly since you seem ready for me." I tried to throw her off me, but her age made her stronger than. Shed removed my towel since I had let go of it in my attempt to get her off me. I felt her hands running along my chest; she was ignoring my struggles until she grabbed both my arms and tied them with me steel (which I hadn't noticed she had) to the headboard.

Steel was almost impossible to get out off. She got off of me to retrieve a bag that she had left at door before returning to me. God I hoped Alice had a vision and that the family would come to my aid. Tanya began removing items from her bag such as candles, a dildo, lube and a riding crop. I had never hated someone as much as I was starting to hate her right now. "MMmm. Eddie I am going to have so much fun with you. But first here, take a look at this." I was a picture of Bella in a dark blue bikini from the time we went swimming. I couldn't stop myself from getting hard, not even in the current situation.

"That's more like it. Tell me Eddie, has anyone ever touched your ass? What a silly question of course the…"

Tanya didn't finish the sentence due to the door being thrown open and Alice tackling her, while Emmet throw the blanket over me ant untied me from the bed. I had never been more grateful to see my family. I quickly got changed and ran down to the living room where Alice had dragged Tanya to.

"What the hell, Tanya! How could you do that to him? We were family you slut!" I had never expected Esme to curse, but Tanya had asked for it. I couldn't even stand to see her so I left for a hunt, while thinking of a new place to live. I couldn't stay in Alaska.

I didn't return to the house until the next day. I immediately went to my room to get out of my hunting clothes when Carlisle called a family meeting.

"Guys I wanted to ask if any of you had any suggestions as to where we should go." I hadn't known they were contemplating on moving?

"Edward don't feel so shocked. We can't stay here after what happened with Tanya." They were all blocking their thoughts from me. No one but Alice suggested we move to Ohio. And everyone agreed. That had to be the shortest and quietest meeting we had ever had. We started packing again and I was so very anxious to leave.


End file.
